Chronology
This page is a list of the works by or related to Zack Bone Productions in chronological order, sometimes broken into parts due to the disjointed nature of some of the tapes. Note: unless otherwise stated, all videos were published to the Zack Bone Productions channel. 2005 August * AUG 29 2005 [[Rushour 1, 2, and more!#AUG 29 2005|''Rushour 1, 2, and more!]] 0:04 September * SEP 10 2005 [[Rushour 1, 2, and more!#SEP 10 2005|''Rushour 1, 2, and more!]] 3:02 * SEP 11 2005 [[Rushour 1, 2, and more!#SEP 11 2005|''Rushour 1, 2, and more!]] 11:40 * SEP 12 2005 [[Rushour 1, 2, and more!#SEP 12 2005|''Rushour 1, 2, and more!]] 26:19 * SEP 13 2005 [[Rushour 1, 2, and more!|''Rushour 1, 2, and more!]] 27:41 * SEP 14 2005 [[Rushour 1, 2, and more!|''Rushour 1, 2, and more!]] 30:07 * SEP 15 2005 [[Rushour 1, 2, and more!|''Rushour 1, 2, and more!]] 30:16 * SEP 16 2005 [[Rushour 1, 2, and more!|''Rushour 1, 2, and more!]] 27:44 * SEP 17 2005 [[Jenga Movies (and maybe more!)#SEP 17 2005|''Jenga Movies (and maybe more!)]] 0:05It is unknown which of these tapes comes first, but ''Jenga Movies (and maybe more!) probably comes first due to the morning glare in the window. * SEP 17 2005 [[Rushour 1, 2, and more!|''Rushour 1, 2, and more!]] 27:53 * SEP 18 2005 [[Jenga Movies (and maybe more!)#SEP 18 2005|''Jenga Movies (and maybe more!)]] 5:30 * SEP 25 2005 Jenga Mazes and More!!! 0:44 * SEP 26 2005 Jenga Mazes and More!!! 1:29 * SEP 28 2005 Jenga Mazes and More!!! 2:20 October * OCT 1 2005 Jenga Mazes and More!!! 2:44 * OCT 2 2005 Jenga Mazes and More!!! 11:56 * OCT 3 2005 Jenga Mazes and More!!! 13:24 * OCT 16 2005 SHOWS!! ''0:05 * OCT 17 2005 ''SHOWS!! 1:01 * OCT 19 2005 SHOWS!! ''2:35 * OCT 20 2005 ''SHOWS!! ''3:03 * OCT 21 2005 ''SHOWS!! ''7:26 * OCT 22 2005 ''SHOWS!! ''10:53 * OCT 23 2005 ''SHOWS!! ''19:31 * OCT 27 2005 ''SHOWS!! ''21:47 * OCT 29 2005 ''SHOWS!! ''31:09 * OCT 30 2005 ''SHOWS!! ''31:11 * OCT 31 2005 ''SHOWS!! ''31:50 November * NOV 1 2005 ''SHOWS!! ''33:50 * NOV 6 2005 ''SHOWS!! ''35:11 * NOV 8 2005 ''SHOWS!! ''39:31 * NOV 10 2005 ''SHOWS!! ''40:35 * NOV 11 2005 ''SHOWS!! ''40:53 * NOV 12 2005 ''SHOWS!! ''42:12 2006 January * January 14, 2006, 11:41:01 AM Star Moving.sim was last modified February * February 02, 2006, 7:11:04 PM Jack Smack.sim was last modified 2007 March * March 01, 2007, 5:40:16 PM SlowFastSteven.sim was last modified 2015 December * Dec 16, 2015 Zack Bone Productions channel created on YouTube. * Dec 20, 2015 [[Jenga Movies (and maybe more!)|''Jenga Movies (and maybe more!)]] was published to YouTube * Dec 21, 2015 [[Rushour 1, 2, and more!|''Rushour 1, 2, and more!]] was published to YouTube * December 21, 2015 The first session of ''Exploring the Stagecast Sims was recorded. * Dec 21, 2015 ''SIM 001 — SlowFastSteven.sim'' was published to YouTube * Dec 21, 2015 SIM 002 — Jack Smack.sim was published to YouTube * Dec 23, 2015 Jenga Mazes and More!!! was published to YouTube * Dec 23, 2015 SHOWS!! was published to YouTube * Dec 25, 2015 C+M Movies was published to YouTube * Dec 27, 2015 STUFF!!! was published to YouTube * Dec 27, 2015 Video Mania!!! ''was published to YouTube * Dec 27, 2015 ''Addition Machine Mania was published to YouTube * Dec 27, 2015 Gimme a Break & more was published to YouTube * Dec 28, 2015 Animation Network was published to YouTube * Dec 29, 2015 Mike Movies & more ''was published to YouTube 2016 January * Jan 2, 2016 ''SIM 003 — Star Moving.sim ''was published to YouTube * Jan 3, 2016 ''SIM 004 — germ simulation.sim ''was published to YouTube * Jan 4, 2016 ''SIM 000 — OLD FILES ''was published to YouTube * Jan 5, 2016 ''SIM 005 — Jenny Penny!.sim ''was published to YouTube * Jan 6, 2016 ''SIM 006 — awedd.sim ''was published to YouTube * Jan 8, 2016 ''SIM 007 — Jenny Penny.sim was published to YouTube * Jan 10, 2016 SIM 008 — bad guys!.sim was published to YouTube * Jan 12, 2016 SIM 009 — thing.sim ''was published to YouTube * Jan 13, 2016 ''SIM 010 — Get Homework!!.sim ''was published to YouTube * Jan 14, 2016 ''SIM 011 — Ballman.sim ''was published to YouTube. * Jan 14, 2016 ''SIM 012 — walk.sim ''was published to YouTube. Unknown Dates * ''Jenga Mazes and More!!! 0:05 (likely late september) Notes